marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Leper Queen (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Leper Queen | Aliases = | Identity = Known to Authorities | Identity2 = | Affiliation = , (controlled via the Techno-Organic Virus by Bastion) | Relatives = Lucia Page (daughter, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 130 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Wears a white mask to hide her scarred and burned face | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Leader of the Sapien League, terrorist, mass murderer, nationalist | Education = | Origin = Human infected by the Techno-Organic Virus | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Chris Claremont; Randy Green; Aaron Lopresti | First = House of M The Day After #1 | Death = X-Force Vol 3 17 | HistoryText = Origin During her fifth month of pregnancy, this woman felt her fetus lurch as it was "infected" after she saw a mutant. At a few month old, the daughter demonstrated pyrokinetic powers, creating small sparks at first, and by the age of two, the child burned down their house, dying in the process and disfiguring her mother. Sapien League Years later, the mother, who would later called herself the Leper Queen, started an anti-mutant group, the Sapien League, because of her hatred for mutants. She assembled a large group of anti-mutant extremists and killers along with an armory, and murdered over 200 mutants in cold blood. She killed at least one Leaguer who had seen her burned face, as she established a personal code of killing any people who saw her face or knew about her and her deceased mutant daughter's story. Decimation After the events of M-Day, the Sapien League tracked down Mammomax, Erg, and Peepers to the borders of the Xavier Institute. As they were intending to burn the three mutant fugitives, the X-Men Wolverine and Colossus intervened, saving them and forcing the Leper Queen and her soldiers to retreat. The Leaguers hid in the woods, witnessing the arrival of the Sentinel Squad O*N*E. The Leper Queen then decided to attack the Institute to bring the X-Men to their knees by destroying their spiritual home. The attack forced the X-Men to team-up with the O*N*E troops and Sentinels. Iceman, while believing himself depowered and looking for Polaris in the wood, was captured by the League, and sentenced to death by the Leper Queen. The timely mind-manipulation of Emma Frost allowed Iceman's powers to come back in time to save himself and force the killers to retreat one more time. She again encountered Peepers, who had met Outlaw on her way to the Institute, and beat up the two mutants without killing them, running away cause her arm was frozen and hurt by Iceman, while the Sapiens League kept assaulting Xavier's School. Tracking Havok and Polaris She sent a team of Sapien Leaguers after the now former X-Men Havok and Polaris in Costa Rica. Upon hearing their report after they were defeated by Alex, she decided to travel and deal with them herself. Once in Costa Rica, she started to backtrack, recounting to her partner than killing him to conform to her code. As Lorna was totally defenseless, depowered, and fascinated by both Daap and Apocalypse's Sphinx, the Leper Queen was able to sneak behind her but was unsuccessful in stabbing her, due to her resistance and Havok's battle with Daap. He shattered the green alien who reformed under Lorna and the Leper Queen's feet. Captured by Apocalypse Both the Leper Queen and Polaris were captured and brought on board Apocalypse's ship. Apocalypse planned to turn one of them into his new Pestilence. He first interviewed the Leper Queen, but found that she "wanted it too badly", and chose Polaris instead. She somehow escaped or was released from the celestial ship. Human Council She returned to her anti-mutant activities, and was eventually captured in Guatemala, having butchered two little girls, killing one and leaving the other condemned. As she was on the electric chair waiting for death, her only regret was she would not see her second victim die. The preacher who was giving her the absolution was in fact Reverend Craig of the Purifiers, and the guards, executioner, and witnesses of the execution were quickly killed for the Leper Queen to be freed and exfiltrated by the Purifiers. She was brought to the Purifiers base and stayed restrained and still until Bastion started to use Magus to infect her with the Techno-Organic Virus, and then integrated her among his Human Council. When both X-Force and the renegade Purifiers of the Choir led by Matthew Risman attacked Bastion and his Purifiers, the Human Council retreated from their building. Along with the other members of Bastion's cabal and under his control, the Leper Queen acted to form a vast anti-mutant movement, by reforming the Sapien League, recruiting anti-mutant, simple-minded bigots and rednecks. Using the Legacy Virus Soon she brought Beautiful Dreamer to an anti-mutant rally in Ames, Iowa, after she was injected with a stronger version of the Legacy Virus making her powers explode and kill thousands of humans along with herself, in order to enhance the anti-mutant sentiment. The Leper Queen was upset about her actions, as she felt that those manipulations were wrong, as well as being the pawn of Bastion, controlled via the T-O Virus. Trying to resist his power, the Leper Queen was easily forced by her master to repeat the operation with Fever Pitch in Jackson Hole, Wyoming, and watched the death of thousand humans. The Sapien League then captured Surge, Hellion, and Boom-Boom. The Leper Queen injected them with their Legacy Virus then sent Surge and Hellion off to explode the United Nations Building, and kept Boom-Boom with her. When X-Force came to rescue them, she threatened to inject herself as well, to force the mutant killers to terminate her and free her from Bastion's influence. However, Cyclops suddenly sent X-Force into the future and they were unable to help either. The Leper Queen was mad because she wanted Boom Boom to lure X-Force to her so that they would kill her, because she was unable to kill herself thanks to Bastion. "She" then shot Boom-Boom, saying that X-Force had failed them both. Death However, X-23's timely return instead saved Boom-Boom and killed the Leper Queen, resulting in a divergent reality, Earth-95313, , Tabitha Smith entry where Tabitha did indeed die. The Leper Queen's body was later seen in the possession of the X-Men, observed from afar by Bastion via the Techno-virus. | Powers = Except for a heightened durability, it's unknown if she gained any powers from the Techno-Organic Virus. | Abilities = * Expert in the use of standard fire arms, enhanced taser, high artillery. * Excellent hand to hand and knife fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Mask, wig, gloves. | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns, knives, tasers, grenades, high artillery, any weapon she can get her hands on. | Notes = Twice after her encounter with Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur), the Leper Queen talked about the Apocalypse: "Is this the Apocalypse again ?", and "They haven't seen the face of Apocalypse like I have." It seems like she was still impressed by her encounter with En Sabah Nur. | Trivia = * As leader of the Sapien League, she killed 223 mutants. It is unknown if that corresponded to the total of mutants she personally killed, or also those killed by her organization. * Her identity is known to the authorities, although it is unknown to the reader. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Leper Queen }} Category:Techno-Organic Virus Category:Insanity Category:Techno-Organic/Human Hybrids Category:Scarred